The Dragonfly and The Koopa
The Dragonfly and The Koopa is the thirty-third episode of Super Mario Island. Summary After Vibrava and Bowser Jr. become friends, Vibrava has to be nice to Jr. or she'll get tickled by Flygon. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to Flygon, having finished flying through an obstacle course, thinking to herself about what else she should do today. Flygon then develops an idea, and thinks to herself that she should check to see how Vibrava is doing. At Luminous Beach, Bowser Jr. has made Vibrava a friendship bracelet made of shining, glowing pearls collected from the shoreline. Vibrava refuses to have the bracelet, but Flygon appears and tells Vibrava that she has to accept the bracelet. Vibrava reluctantly agrees, accepting the bracelet and becoming friends with an excited Bowser Jr. in the process. Flygon tells her little sister to remember that she has to be nice to Jr. or she will tickle her and proves her claim by tickling her sister's feet a bit, making the smaller dragonfly giggle. Vibrava agrees, and she and Bowser Jr. have a race from a tree to the beach and then back. Later, Bowser Jr. asks Vibrava to have a funny face contest. When Vibrava is about to refuse, she suddenly remembers Flygon's comment and nervously accepts. Bowser Jr. asks Vibrava why she's nervous, but calls her a "dragonfly face". Vibrava, feeling insulted, tells the young Koopa not to call her that name, to which the latter apologizes. Vibrava then tells Bowser Jr. that Flygon will tickle her if Vibrava isn't nice to Jr. The young Koopa then understands, but excitedly says he wants to do the contest, which results in Jr. and Vibrava making silly faces for five minutes. Five minutes later, Bowser Jr. tells Vibrava she wins the funny face contest, to which the small dragonfly disagrees and says Jr. won the contest. This leads to a small and hard appy argument over who won, and Flygon appears and tells them they both won. Flygon then playfully tickles the bellies of her little sister and her young Koopa friend, causing them both to burst into laughter. 10 minutes later, Flygon stops tickling her friends' bellies and Vibrava and Bowser Jr. giggle between their pants. Just then, Flygon starts blowing raspberries on Jr.'s belly and tickling Vibrava's belly with her claws, causing the young duo to squeal. Quotes Bowser Jr.: "Hey, Vibrava! Why don't we do a funny face contest?" Vibrava: "N-" (Vibrava then suddenly remembers something) Flygon (talking in an echo to represent Vibrava's memory of what Flygon said): "Remember, be nice to Jr. or I'll tickle you, little sister!" Vibrava '''(nervously): "Sure!" (laughs nervously) '''Bowser Jr.: "Why so nervous, dragonfly face?" Vibrava: "Don't call me a 'dragonfly face'!" Bowser Jr.: "Sorry." Vibrava: "My big sister is going to tickle me if I'm mean to you!" Bowser Jr.: "Oh, I understand." (excitedly) "But let's do that contest!" Trivia * This episode reveals that Vibrava is ticklish. * Vibrava and Bowser Jr. become friends in this episode. Goofs * As Bowser Jr. is making his second funny face, his tongue is colored yellow. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1)